Many components in a system are hot-swappable, meaning they can be removed and reinstalled in a system while the system remains powered on. For example, these devices include anything from keyboards and mice to hard disk drives, power supplies, and bus cards, etc. This allows a user to replace a component while the system remains operational, such as if a component fails. When a component fails, it may have some type of visual indication, for example, a colored light, flashing light, or the like, to indicate that the device has failed. Additionally, some systems with hot-swappable components may have built-in redundancy, meaning the system has two or more components that perform the same function. If the component currently performing the function fails, a second component will take over and perform the function. Even though a component has failed, the system will remain operational, as long as the backup component remains functional.